Corruption
by Nitroid
Summary: Ichigo has corrupted nightmares about Shirosaki. This time, it wasn't a dream...or was it?


**A yaoi Bleach drabble by Teri. **

**Title: Corruption**

**Pairing: ShirosakixIchigo**

**Warning: There's a reason it's rated M, sweetheart.**

Ichigo lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room, deep in thought. The past few nights, he'd been having nightmares about Shirosaki...and himself. The orange haired teenager blamed it on puberty, namely because his hormones were raging one hell of a time after those dreams. Sometimes, he would dream about it in class and get a hard-on, rush to the toilet and rot away in embarrassment while Shirosaki taunted him from inside his body.

Technically, he couldn't blame his Hollow for this predicament he's gotten himself stuck in. Then again, Ichigo realized that Shirosaki was usually the one who initiated foreplay – which obviously led to sex. There wasn't much he could do about these nightmares but to accept them, but why with Shirosaki, for God's sake?

A car drove past outside, tires crunching on the gravel. Ichigo snapped out of his reverie and rubbed his tired eyes worriedly. He didn't want to fall asleep again to those nightmares, but he had school tomorrow, and the digital clock on his desk read 1:33 a.m. He had another five hours to sleep before waking up to endure another long day at school. Seconds later, he was lulled back into sleep once more.

He found himself in a black room with a single white bed, a white closet and equally pale white desk and chair. It looked awfully familiar, sort of like his own bedroom. The only difference was the lack of color and warmth.

"Where am I?" Ichigo reached out to touch the walls, but a silver chain held him back – his wrists and ankles were strapped to the black wall. "W-Why am I chained up? This isn't my room!"

With a flash of understanding, Ichigo realized that this room could only belong to someone – and that someone was Shirosaki. His mind froze in sudden panic. This was another nightmare; it had to be the only explanation.

"So we meet again, my King," Shirosaki's all too familiar voice sent chills down Ichigo's spine. The orange haired teenager glanced down at himself; he was stark naked, chained to the wall with a hungry Shirosaki on the loose, and frantically rattled at the chains in hopes of breaking free.

"Ah, King," Shirosaki appeared directly in front of Ichigo, who yanked at the chains desperately. "Brute strength will only drive the chains deeper into the wall."

And to Ichigo's dismay, the shackles had definitely sunk in deeper, possibly enchanted by his own Hollow. He gasped and struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Shiro chuckled, and a growl rumbled in his throat. When he spoke, his voice was husky, paired with a hungry gleam in his ochre eyes.

"King," he growled lustily, "All those thoughts and dreams about me fucking you senseless has gotten me riled. Face it, King; you're not the only sex deprived one here."

Ichigo flinched when his Hollow's pale white fingers reached out to touch his cheek, yanking himself backwards from his mirror image hastily.

"Let me go," he snarled through gritted teeth; the cold was numbing his brain. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Shirosaki?"

His pale twin stared back at him appraisingly, trailing his fingers down Ichigo's neck to his collarbone, then his chest, where he slowly fondled a nipple, pinching it gently so that it hardened slightly and produced a soft whimper from Ichigo.

"I'm relishing you, my King." was his reply as his fingers deftly dealt with the remaining nipple and ventured down to Ichigo's stomach and navel, where he knelt to kiss and suck at the flesh, causing Ichigo to throw his head back and buck his hips, straining at the chains.

Said hormone addled teenager was already semi hard, and Shirosaki knelt on the black floor, hands on his King's hips as he licked languorously at his shaft downwards, all the way to his tip before taking him in whole.

"Aaahn, Sh-Shirosaki!" the substitute Shinigami wrenched at the chains, hips grinding to the circular motion Shirosaki's tongue was swirling around his tip. "Nnngh..."

"What do you want, my King?" Shirosaki grinned tauntingly. "Harder? Faster?" At this, his fingers stroked playfully at Ichigo's hardened member. Said teenager stifled a long, breathy moan and gasped as a red-hot feeling pulsed through his body, all the way down to his erection. Already he could feel the sweat trickling down his back. His Hollow smirked, watching his inner struggle as Ichigo was torn between pleasure and hatred directed at his bloodthirsty twin.

"You know you want this, King," Shiro hissed before sucking Ichigo's tip playfully. The vibrant haired teenager gasped, arched his back and moaned. The silver chains rattled as he moved, thrusting himself into his Hollow's mouth, a positive sign he was craving for more.

"P-Please, Shirosaki," he rasped, digging his nails into his palms as he writhed against the wall. "Harder please, Shirosaki!"

To which, his Hollow complied, deep-throating him while pumping gently. Ichigo's eyes rolled as he struggled to regain composure, but the burning sensation in his manhood was building up. Finally, with a jerk of his hips, Ichigo moaned his Hollow's name before spilling his seed into Shiro's mouth. The white haired Hollow swallowed his come thirstily, fumbling with the chains at Ichigo's ankles. With a clink, they opened and released the panting teenager.

"Nnngh," Ichigo moaned. "Let me go, Shiro, release my wrists." His Hollow grinned, standing up to kiss him, gently begging for entrance with his tongue. Ichigo explored Shiro's warm cavern, sliding his pink tongue across his Hollow's blue one. Shirosaki's fingers traced patterns downward to his chest, then stepped back to take off his clothes. Ichigo's breath hitched as he watched his Hollow strip in front of him, surprised at how big he was.

"Like what you see?" Shiro grinned lecherously, finally liberating his King from the shackles. Ichigo ignored him and sank to his knees on the black floor gratefully, rubbing gingerly at the raw red skin on his wrists. Upon receiving no reply, Shirosaki knelt, tilted Ichigo's head in his pale white hands and kissed him hungrily. Their tongues fought for dominance – Ichigo was winning – until his Hollow grasped his member, stroking his tip teasingly with a finger.

"You cheated," Ichigo moaned, fingers digging into Shiro's back as he moved upwards. "Aaahn...Shirosaki..." Said Hollow smirked and inserted a finger into him, then another, and then a third. Ichigo winced at the slight pain and panted into Shiro's neck as his Hollow scissored in and out, causing him to whimper and dig his nails in deeper.

"It hurts, Shiro," he protested, now gripping Shirosaki's hair in clenched fists. "Dammit, fuck me already!" His Hollow chuckled, pushing him against the wall. "Then beg me for it." He replied mockingly. Ichigo stared at him for a second before lunging at him, straddling Shiro's waist.

"This time," he breathed. "You beg me for it."

**Owari. I had fun writing this.**


End file.
